It is well known to discharge urinary catheters into urinary drainage bags for collecting urine from catheterized patients. Such bags are typically attached to the hospital bed below the level of the patient such that urine flows into the bag under force of gravity. To permit fluid to be drained from the bag, either when the bag becomes overly full or when a specimen is needed, an outlet port is provided adjacent the lower end of the bag. Typically the outlet port comprises a rubber outlet tube having one end in fluid communication with the interior of the bag. To prevent fluid from flowing through the outlet tube, a clamp or "pinchcock" is provided which slides over the end of the tube and clamps the walls of the tube to occlude its lumen. Fluid is discharged through the outlet port by releasing the clamp from the outlet tube. When the outlet port is not in use, the free end of the tube engages a keeper mounted on the bag to retain the tube closely against the side of the bag.
With such prior art drainage bag outlet tube devices, when the free end of the flexible outlet tube is disengaged from its keeper, if the tube is not handled properly the resiliency of the rubber tube will cause the tube to spring outward. In such a case there is the attendant possibility that residual droplets of urine in the end of the tube will flick onto the attending medical personnel. In addition, with some prior art devices there is even the possibility that the clamp which normally closes the outlet tube can be accidentally pulled off of the tube. The resulting uncontrolled flow of urine from the outlet tube is at best messy and can cause urine to splash on the attending medical personnel.
Thus there is a need for an outlet tube device for a urinary drainage bag which avoids the possibility of the outlet tube springing outward in such a manner as to flick droplets of residual urine on the attending medical personnel.
There is a further need for an outlet tube device for a urinary drainage bag which satisfies the foregoing need and wherein the mechanism which prevents the flow of urine through the outlet port cannot accidentally become disengaged from the bag.
Because urinary drainage bags must be attended by healthcare personnel who have many other duties, it is imperative that any improved urinary drainage bag be capable of being operated quickly, preferably a single step operation which can be accomplished with only one hand. Furthermore, because of the single-patient nature of urine collection bags, it is important that the urinary drainage bag be low cost and easy to manufacture.
Thus there is a need for an outlet tube device for a urinary drainage bag which is splashless, which is inexpensive to manufacture yet operates quickly, which requires only a single step to operate, and which can be operated with only one hand.